


Happy birthday Hajime

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, New Years, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Well this one is a quickly!





	Happy birthday Hajime

a new year means its Hajime birthday and huh? sitting up, felt something painful   
"Mrgh" getting up "Hajime....Hajime" tapping and shaking him to wake up "Hajime"   
He wakes up "(y/n)...Im trying to-"  
"my water broke"   
Soon you said that, He was already woke, grab your bag "Ok ok no need to panic" he grab your hand, how are you so calm about this....No no lets wait till

Squeezing his hand, and push "It hurts!" you shout Hajime kiss your forehead "You can do it"   
"I can't....I can't"   
"You can! Push the baby out we need to see her"

Almost there Mrs.Hajime, keep pushing 

Hajime was watching you push, the pain on your fave worries him but he know you can keep pushing   
Almost there   
Almost 

He hears cries, the nurse holds the baby "She's here"   
Hajime kiss your forehead while you smile at him  
"You did it" he smiles at you.

Holding the baby in your arms, kiss Hajime cheek "Happy birthday Hajime and (d/n)" he smiles   
"She got your hair" he said, he rub his finger on her little hand, (d/n) grab his finger; you smile at her   
"She's just like you, Hinata she even has your ahoge" 

Yes she has your hair color with Hinata ahoge, she has Hinata eye color but her eyes are closes and wrap in a light green blanket since Hajime wanted to pick it out, you both agreed on her name.

(D/n) Hajime

A new year and a new family


End file.
